


Day 12 - Grinch

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Characters from Dovahkiin, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring the main cast fromDovahkiin.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 12 - Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Skyrim or Undertale and its AUs.

There once was a troll who lived in a cave near a small town. Its fur was an unusual green. It kept to itself most of the time, occasionally stealing food here and there. Recently, the troll had gotten a dog. The townsfolk thought it was going to eat it. Instead, people passing by were complaining about dog bites.

One day a bard came into town covered in bite marks, claw wounds, and broken bones. He had gotten too close to the cave. This puzzled the townsfolk as the troll usually doesn't attack people. That's what the dog was for. When asked what he did, the bard had answered, "I was singing."

"Singing what?"

"Songs for the New Life Festival."

The townsfolk were confused. Then, a child piped up that no one in town ever celebrated the New Life Festival. In fact, no holiday was ever celebrated in town. Everyone ohed and awed, now understanding why. The townsfolk apologized to the bard but singing festive tones was no longer allowed.

-

"WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE SOME STUPID BARD WAS ATTACKED, THE TOWN OUTLAWED FESTIVALS?!"

Jae shrugged. "That's the tale. Though, it wasn't straight out 'outlawed.' No one celebrated them, anyway. Just for the bard's safety, he couldn't sing any."

"WELL, I CALL BULL!"

Jae shook his head. Honestly, he expected - more or less - this reaction from Blue and Papyrus, not Edge. "AND WHY WAS HE GREEN? WAS HE A MUTANT?!" the tall edgy skeleton complained. Sighing, Jae laid back in bed.

It's gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 done. Had something else planned for this, just couldn't put it into words.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
